Love Cant Be Denied
by jaqui101
Summary: REWRITTEN -I tried really hard to forget him as much as I could. It worked and I found someone who loved me just for me but something horrible happened 5 years ago. I thought i could never fall in love again but I was wrong because sometimes you cant run away from your past and the person you trully love. Especially when you find yourself facing greate danger along the way.


**This is the same story but I read the first one and it was kind of confusing and I didn't understand it so I knew that if I didn't understand it you guys wouldn't either. So I decided to rewrite it hope you guys like it.**

**Prologue**

Running away was the best thing to do at this moment. But I knew it would be a coward thing to do at a moment like this. We were all fighting for the world and for our lives. Honorary Titans and the league members had join us in the fight against sorcerous a powerful magician that had dominated many dimension. I looked around and saw all of the teams fighting against some villains that sorcerous had managed to gather up to fight against us. Batman was fighting against the joker while both robins fought against Bane. Then Bane grabbed robin and threw in on the grown will he grabbed red robin by the neck and also threw him. I ran towards them to help them out, but I stop as I saw Nightwing being attacked by Assassin there was no doubt in my mind that assassin was winning the fight against Nightwing, assassin had managed to cut most of Nightwing's outfit and I also saw fresh new cuts on him.

"_Flora can you read me" I ask telepathically _

"_Loud and clear T" she responded_

"_Help both robins out they need help"_

"_Yea… ok" she said_

I turned toward the direction on both Nightwing and assassin and ran towards them.

"_Nightwing duck" I said telepathically_

Nightwing ducked out of the way and I made a back flip hitting assassin right on his jaws falling on his knees assassin rubbed his jaw and smirked at us. He stood up and grabbed two swords from behind his back and position himself in a fighting stance.

"Good to see you groining the fight Twilight" assassin said "It was getting boring fighting him, although he did put up a good fight" he finished

"_Nightwing to help the others I'll take care of him" I said _

"_What no Kory I won't…" he started_

"_No… Go. Now "I ordered "you've helped me enough but this is something I have to finish ...Alone" I explained _I notice he hesitated for a moment then he made a small nod and left to help the others out.

"_Please be careful Kory" he says_

"_I will" I say. _I turned around to only see assassin gone. Then I felt a knife on my neck and a hot breath on my ear. "Though he'd never leave" he said

"You know I also thought you were smart" I say as I stepped on his leg, then I hit his stomach with elbow. He moved out of the way and without wasting time I did a sweep kick making him fall to the ground. I was about to make one last move when he pulled my leg, which made me fall flat on my back. "I groan in pain as I tried to stand up but fell back as assassin put his feet on my chest.

"Tsk. Tsk Tsk" he waved a finger at me "Don't make this hard on yourself Twilight just give up already"

"No" I hissed as I wrapped my legs around him and twisted his leg then I untied my legs and stood up quickly as I back kneed him making him stumble a little which was enough to make the final move. I was about to do a full roundhouse kick when he grabbed my leg and took out something behind his utility belt, as he took it out I realize it was a Taser I tried to punch him as fast as I could but then I let out a cry as I felt all the electricity form the Taser spread threw all my body. I fell to the ground felling paralyzed as the electricity kept spreading threw my body.

"I told you to give up, but like always you never listen to me" Assassin laughs as he walked away from me. I keep looking at him as he left me.

"NO" I thought as I saw assassin picking up his sword and playing with it as he made his way toward Nightwing who was too busy fight against an android to even notice Assassin making his way towards him …..

**What do you guys think about the prologue is it good? Should I continue **

**Please Review **

**NO Flames please **


End file.
